Red Tribe
The Red Tribe was introduced in the first game as simply "Red Darwinians". Aside from the Green Tribe, these Multiwinians have the largest lore within the game series. Behaviour As time passed they removed the virus from them and with it their immunity to the Virus. The Red Darwinians were now once again normal Darwinians with one exception - they were left the colour red. Red Darwinians who interact with soul spawners will cause souls received by them to be born Red Darwinians. They over time gained their own self identity as the "Red Tribe" and no longer saw themselves as the same as the normal Green Darwinians. As evidence by the presence of the Evilianians, the virus still has the power to infect the Multiwinians, though it no longer has the Red tribe, or any tribe at all, associated with it. These new versions are grey in colour and bigger then the members of the Red Tribe, meaning they are distinct from what the Red Tribe ever was. The Red Tribe have their own areas which they hold sacred to their tribe only and therefore have slightly different religious beliefs to the Green Tribe. History Pre-Darwinia They were created as a result of the Virus infecting the Pattern Buffer. This caused Darwinians born in the Biosphere to be born as Red Darwinians instead of Green. These red versions were another strand of the Virus itself, this time in Darwinian form. These infected individuals were capable of using the Darwinians own tools against them. Darwinia thumb|right|Red Darwinians The Green Darwinians fought them in order to regain control of the Buffer with aid of the player during the events of the first game. They then fought at the Biosphere for control over the birthing chambers. Once regaining control, they chased them to the temple, where they went head to head in order to decide the fate of their world. The Red Darwinians lost their final battle and the source of the virus, 3 infected e-mails, was removed from their world. Pre-Multiwinia thumb|right|Red Tribe Multiwinians Though large areas of the world were free now from the virus, the greater overall world was still heavy infected by the virus and red Darwinians still existed. They were forced to retreat from the main areas of Darwinia. One of their most secure places was the Gridlock. During the Heart of Choas location, they finally managed to free themselves from the Virus control. This came with a price - they were almost wiped out by the virus as a consequence. At the Last Stand, the last few remaining Red Darwinians found themselves being rescued by the Green Darwinians. The act of kindness witnessed that day eventually became rare as the Red Darwinians were mistrusted by the original Green Darwinians due to be both different and once Viral infected. After the viral defeat the Darwinians gained control over the ability to shape the landscape. However, having tasted blood for the first time during the Viral attack, their peaceful days did not last. Multiwinia At some point the Endless War began and the Red Darwinians became known collectively as the "Red Tribe" of Multiwinians.